Kimi ni todoke
by Natsumi Momo
Summary: Hitsugaya Toshiro detesta a Hinamori Momo,¿Por que?,es el encargado de cuidarla hasta que se acople a su nuevo salon y compañeros,¿Podra Hinamori cambiar la opinion que tiene Hitsugaya de ella?,"Quisiera que este sentimiento llegue a ti en algun momento"
1. Chapter 1: Nuevos amigos

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (¬_¬ para mi desgracia y para suerte de ustedes) son propiedad de Kubo Tite-dono_**

**_Konnichiwa Minna-san, he RESUCITADO!, no que va, solo estaba aburrida y pues de repente llego a mí una idea y no podía dejar de escribir, por eso les he traído una nueva historia pero ahora será Hitsuhina (porque ya tengo una Ichiruki), espero que les guste. _**

**_Los personajes tienen algo de OcC, y hay personajes que he creado yo._**

* * *

**_Kimi ni todoke_**

**Capitulo 1: Nuevos amigos **

_Hitsugaya PoV _

-**Estamos en primavera, s****on las 7:00 de la mañana, el sol comienza a resplandecer, el cielo está despejado y se ve más azul que ayer, las nubes se ven ordenadas, blancas, en pocas palabras, hoy no hay contaminación, aun que...como siempre...este día...será aburrido**- pensé

-**Toshiro-**me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo uno de los tipos mas acechados del Instituto Seireitei, como describirlo...pues...tiene el cabello naranja, es alto, sus ojos son color ámbar, su piel es clara y es Capitán del equipo de Fútbol- **Toshiro- **me volvió a llamar, bien me molesta que estén diciendo mi nombre así que mejor le respondí

-**¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que es Hitsugaya?-** le respondí con una pregunta

**-Ni idea, nunca te pongo atención-** dijo mientras jalaba la silla del pupitre que estaba delante de mí y se sentó, miro por la ventana y volvió a fijar su vista en mi-**¿Ya te dijeron que por ser el delegado de clase tendrás que estar la primera semana o algo así con la alumna nueva?- **pregunto

-**¡¿Que?- **exclame sin perder el control de mis emociones -**¿Quien te dijo eso?- **interrogue

-**Pues, escuche a Rukia hablar con Inoue, ya que como no aceptaste a ninguna de las chicas de aquí para que fuese la delegada pues Rukia hace ese labor y le decía a Inoue que TÚ tendrías que encargarte de la nueva estudiante- **respondió mientras volvía a mirar otra vez del cristal de la ventana

-**Ja, en ese caso hablare con Yamamoto-san- **mencione- **No puede obligarme a hacerme cargo de esa niña- **le aclare, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento

-**¿En verdad, crees que no te puede obligar?-**cuestiono- **Recuerda que el semestre pasado te obligo a formar parte del Comité de disciplina y cuando inicio el semestre te obligo a ser el Delegado de grupo- **decía mientras ponía una cara de estar recordando, cosa que a mí me disgusto y le respondí

-**¿No es esa, Kuchiki?-**dije cambiando de tema pues lo que había dicho era verdad

-**Ah, sí-**respondió-**¿Que hay con eso?-**pregunto

**-Bueno, como pensé que eres su amigo pues lo más normal es que la saludes-**pause-**o ¿Sera que Inoue no te deja que te le acerques?-**

**-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-**

**-Pues tus acciones-**conteste-**sabes mejor me voy a ver a Yamamoto-san, antes de que llegue esa niña nueva-** mencione comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del salón de clases pero antes de salí Kurosaki grito

**-No es nueva-**pauso-**Solo se cambio de grupo-**añadió-**¡Que no se te olvide!-**bufo

Salí del salón de clases, tenía que ir a ver a Yamamoto-san de inmediato, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerme de niñero?, si ni a mis hermanastros los cuido y él cree que voy a cuidar a una mocosa que de buenas a primeras se cambia de clase, ¡Ja! eso no lo hare ni muerto.

_Normal PoV_

En los pasillos del Instituto, se podía visualizar a un chico de estatura promedio, de cabello plateado, ojos turquesa y tez nívea, que se dirigía hacia la sala del Director, todos los chicos y chicas que andaban por ese pasillo al solo notar la presencia del chico salían huyendo de ahí, ya que podían sentir el aura asesina que tenía en ese momento esta chico. Al llegar a su destino, se paro delante de la puerta y toco una sola vez, esperando a que la persona dentro diera el veredicto para que pudiese pasar y plantearle su asunto.

-**Pase-** dijo una voz anciana al otro lado de la puerta

Al escuchar la respuesta el chico giro la perilla y susurro con respeto -**Con su permiso- **entro y cerró la puerta tras de si

-**Ah, Hitsugaya-san-**pauso un hombre viejo, calvo, que sostenía un bastón-**¿Que le trae por aquí?-**pregunto

**-¿Y todavía lo pregunta?-**respondió el chico

-**Si-**menciono el anciano

-**Yamamoto-san, quiero que le dé el papel de NIÑERO a otra persona-**

**-¿Niñero?-**siseo-**Yo nunca le he dado el papel de niñero, solo le dije a Kuchiki-san que le dijera que tiene que cuidar a la alumna Hi...-**

**-No me interesa-**aclaro interrumpiendo al director

-**Pero Hitsugaya-san, solo la tendrá que cuidarla por un mes-**

**-¡¿Un mes?-**exclamo-**Con más razón me niego a CUIDARLA-**dijo haciendo énfasis en cuidarla

-**Pero su padre dijo que usted era el más indicado-**

**-No-**se nego- **ademas esa persona no es mi padre-**susurro pero Yamamoto pudo escucharle

-**Hitsugaya-san, al menos conozca a la hija de Takeshi-**

**-¿Takeshi?-**pauso-**¿Hinamori Takeshi?-**

**-Si-**dudo-**Umm...Hinamori-san puede pasar-**ordeno

La puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente, lo que hizo que Hitsugaya se volteara para observar a la hija de Takeshi.

_Hitsugaya PoV_

Yamamoto-san le ordeno que entrara, pero ¿Desde cuándo ella estaba allí?, no dije nada y me gire para ver cuando entrara, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse y la puerta se deslizo hacia dentro, para que una chica de estatura media, tez blanca, ojos de color ámbar, cabello negro recogido en un moño y portando el uniforme pasara a la habitación, se acerco hasta donde estábamos y quedo a una distancia prudente.

-**Buenos días Yamamoto-san-**pauso-**Mi nombre es Hinamori Momo-**se presento cortésmente

-**Hinamori-san, es un gusto tenerle por aquí-**menciono Yamamoto con una sonrisa

Ella solo sonrió y dijo-**Gracias-**pauso-**Umm...Yamamoto-san...mi grupo... ¿Cuál será?-**cuestiono

-**Ah, pues es el grupo 3 del primer año-**dudo en continuar y me miro-**El es su tutor-**

**-¡¿QUE?-**exclame-**Ya le dije que no quiero hacerme cargo de esa niña-**la señale

-**N...no...t...te...pre...preocupes-**tartamudeo-**Yo puedo ir sola-**

**-Pero Hinamori-san, el será su tutor, ya lo he decidido-**dijo con autoridad, cosa rara en el

-**Yo no quiero-**alegue

**-Hitsugaya-san-**dijo pacientemente-**Sí Hinamori-san se acostumbra al ritmo de su clase en un mes, usted podrá dejar de ayudarle-**pauso-**pero si ella no se ha adaptado en un mes, tiene la obligación de estar con ella hasta que se acostumbre-**sentencio

-**Hmp, si no se puede hacer algo-**susurre-**Me retiro-**dije y voltee a ver a la chica-**Vamos que llegaremos tarde-**ordene saliendo de la oficina

-**Ah, sí-**me contesto-**Con su permiso Yamamoto-san-**escuche que se despedía, y yo comencé a caminar, luego de 3 segundos la chica estaba caminando justo a mi lado.

_Hinamori PoV_

Cuando llegue a la oficina de Yamamoto-san, nunca pensé que estaría ocupado y mucho menos pensé que se daría cuenta de que estaba tratando de escuchar, hasta que dijo **"-Hinamori-san puede pasar-"**, sentí como la sangre se me congelaba y un calosfrió me recorría el cuerpo, gire la perilla y deslice la puerta lentamente para adentrarme a mi "Funeral", si sé que es dramático pero fue lo primero que pensé, ya adentro cerré la puerta tras de mí y pude ver a un chico alto, de cabello plateado, ojos turquesa y tez nívea, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido como si yo le hubiese hecho algo, ya sabía de quien se trataba y era nada más y nada menos que el estudiante a quien menos quería ver, si hay estaba de pie Hitsugaya Toshiro, el vice-capitán del equipo de fútbol soccer; luego de que lo vi me acerque a una distancia prudente y sin importarle que yo estuviese allí dijo que no quería hacerse cargo de mi, ¡Ja! como si necesitase que me cuidara...aunque de alguna manera...me sentí incomoda por lo que dije y cuando hable no puede evitar tartamudear, cuando al fin me respondieron mis preguntas, Hitsugaya se retiro y me ordeno que yo hiciera lo mismo; y ahora mismo estoy caminando a su lado.

-**Ah-**suspire

**-¿Podrías dejar de suspirar?-**dijo enfadado

-**Ah-**

**-Oye...no llevamos ni la mitad del pasillo que va rumbo al salón y sigues SUSPIRANDO-**me reprendió-**¡Deja de hacer eso!-**ordeno

-**Hmp-**le ignore

-**Ah, me rindo-**suspiro derrotado

Seguimos caminando por el largo pasillo y cuando llegamos a la puerta, este la abrió y entro.

-**Hitsugaya-san, llega tarde-**reprendió una profesora, no sabía quién, pero por su voz supe que era una mujer

-**Disculpe...pero he traído a la alumna que se transfirió de clase-**justifico

-**Ah...eso cambia el asunto-**dijo-**Que pase-**

**-Si-**contesto, giro su cabeza y me hizo una seña, entre al salón y comenzaron a murmurar eso me cohibió un poco

-**Bien, tal vez escucharon que se cambiaria una chica de otro salón a este-**comenzó a decir la profesora y algunos asintieron-**Pues ella es Hinamori Momo y será su compañera-**me presento

-**Hola, espero llevarme bien con ustedes-**dije cortésmente

-**Tu asiento es detrás de Hitsugaya-san-**dijo la profesora mientras que el aludido comenzó a caminar a la última fila la cual estaba pegada al ventanal, el se sentó en la última banca, dejando ver una banca vacía en frente de el

-**Si-**asentí y camine hacia mi lugar, cuando llegue me senté y saque una libreta, por lo anotado en la pizarra supuse que era la clase de Química y por la apariencia de la profesora supe que era Shihoin Yoruichi.

_Normal PoV_

Las clases transcurrieron sin ningún imprevisto.

-**Bien, la tarea de hoy será una investigación **-hablo un Urahara Kisuke, una persona que vestía de una forma muy desalineada-**más les vale hacerla-**

**-Si-**respondieron al unisonó los alumnos

El profesor sonrió y miro su libro-**Investigaran, ¿Que es el algebra?-**dijo-**y también ¿Cual es el lenguaje algebraico?-**añadió-**y...-**en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba el receso-**Bien se han salvado nos vemos el Miércoles-**se despidió tomando sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

_Hinamori PoV_

Urahara-san salió del aula y la mayoría de los alumnos varones presentes salían rumbo a la cafetería y el alumnado femenino comenzaba a alistar sus almuerzos para buscar un buen lugar donde estar; hasta que una chica bajita, de pelo negro, ojos violáceos de complexión normal se acerco a mí.

-**Hola Hinamori-**dijo**-mi nombre es Kuchiki Rukia-**se presento

-**H...hola-**conteste-**¿Que deseas?-**pregunte con curiosidad ya que es raro que una persona de la familia Kuchiki se acerque a saludar por iniciativa propia

-**Pues venia a presentarme y a preguntarte si quisieras almorzar con nosotros-**menciono

**-¿Nosotros?-**pregunte

-**¡Ah, sí!-**exclamo-**Estará presente Nii-sama y Nee-sama, también irán algunos compañeros de clase que son mis amigos y tu serás pronto amiga de ellos y mía por supuesto-**explico

**-B...bueno-**

**-Entonces vamos-**expreso mientras me tomaba del brazo y jalaba fuera del salón

Caminamos por el pasillo, subimos unas escaleras y llegamos a la puerta que daba a la azotea, Kuchiki-san la abrió para que pudiésemos entrar, primero entro ella después entre yo.

**-Hinamori-**pauso-**Vamos, allá están los chicos-**menciono agitando la mano

-**Si-**comencé a caminar

Al llegar con los amigos de Rukia puede reconocer a varios chicos que ya conocía de vista, entre ellos estaba Asano Keigo, un chico castaño de piel nívea, ojos cafés, de estatura media, de complexión delgada y cara de pervertido, otro que se encontraba ahí era Kojima Mizuiro, un chico de estatura promedio, ojos azules, piel nívea, complexión delgada y que prácticamente parecía un personaje bishonen de los mangas que algunas veces compro; otro de los que estaban allí era Ishida Uryuu, un chico de piel nívea, cabello azul, ojos del mismo color de lentes, parecía un personaje Gariben, también estaba Inoue Orihime una chica de cabello naranjado oscuro, de ojos grises, complexión delgada y su principal característica es que era distraída y tenia apariencia de un personaje de alto contenido de fan-service, Aragisawa Tatsuki, una chica de cabello negro corto, piel nívea, ojos negros, complexión delgada y muy agresiva.

-**Hinamori-san-**una voz ajena a la de Rukia me saco de mis pensamientos

-**Ah, Asano-san-**pause-**Disculpa, no estaba poniendo atención-**

**-No te preocupes-**dijo-**¿por qué no te sientas?-**ofreció

-**Si-**dije mientras torpemente me sentaba en el piso de concreto, con cuidado desenvolví mi almuerzo y comencé a comerlo

Se escucho como abrían la puerta e ingresaban 5 personas más.

-**Hinamori-kun-**me llamo mientras se acercaba corriendo

-**K...Kira-kun-**susurre

**-¿Por qué te has cambiado de salón?-**expreso, Kira Izuru es uno de mis mejores amigos, el es un chico de cabello rubio un poco largo, de ojos azules, estatura promedio, piel pálida y es un poco sombrío pero es muy gentil-**Estaba preocupado por ti-**añadió

-**Lo siento, Kira-kun-**dije-**pero...-**

**-Pero no deberías preocuparte por ella-**me interrumpió Abarai Renji, un compañero del salón al cual me cambie, el tenia el cabello rojo, y nos tatuajes es un cejas según el es para verse cool, tiene los ojos de color negro y siempre tiene el ceño fruncido o bueno es lo que he visto de él desde que lo conozco de vista

-**Moo, Abarai-kun-**me queje-**no me interrumpas-**

**-Es verdad, Abarai-kun, eso es descortés-**le reprendió Hisagi Shugei, un chico de cabello negro, alto, de complexión delgada y atlética, sus ojos son de color negro

-**Ah, no deberían preocuparse por Hinamori-san-**dijo Kurosaki Ichigo-**¿No lo crees? Toshiro-**

**-¡Es Hitsugaya para ti Kurosaki!-**le reprendió-**y la verdad no me importa mucho-**pauso**-Entre mas rápido se acostumbre al ritmo del salón, me desharé de ella-**añadió en un tono despectivo mientras se sentaba en el piso

-**Hitsugaya-kun, no digas eso-**le regaño Inoue

**-No me interesa llevarme con ella-**me señalo

-**No te preocupes Hitsugaya-san, yo puedo valerme por mi misma, no necesito tu ayuda-**le reproche

-**No le hagas caso, es una manera de evitar que se enamore-**pauso-**digamos que es su barrera-**

**-¡KUCHIKI!-**le llamo la atención-**¿Quien se enamoraría de ella?-**

**-Pues usted Delegado-**se burlo Rukia

-**Hinamori-kun-**se escucho la voz de Kira-kun quien se había levantado-**regresa a la clase 4-**pidio

-**No puede-**dijo Tatsuki-**nosotras queremos que Hinamori esté en nuestro salón-**

**-No mi grupo quiere que regrese-**

**-Etto...-**pero me ignoraron, siguieron discutiendo y una voz más me hablo

-**Deja que se peleen y acaba de desayunar-**

**-Pero Hitsugaya-san-**

**-Deja de llamarme de usted...me incomoda-**pauso-**me siento como un anciano-**

**-Ah...lo...lo siento...ehm-**dude en cómo llamarle

-**Hitsugaya-**expreso-**solo dime por mi apellido**

**-Si-**termine de desayunar ignorando como peleaban todos excepto Rukia, Ichigo y Hitsugaya

-**Disculpen, ¿Podrían dejar de pelear?-**dijo Ichigo

-**Perdón-**se disculparon

-**Entonces Hinamori-kun-**pauso-**¿Regresaras a la clase 4?-**me pregunto

-**Lo siento mucho...Kira-kun-**trague saliva-**pero mi clase es la 3 y quiero quedarme en donde estoy-**

**-Ah-**suspiro decepcionado-**de acuerdo-**susurro y en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba que el receso había terminado; todos recogimos nuestras cosas y caminamos rumbo a la salida.

Al llegar al salón me despedí de Kira-kun e ingrese a mi salón, me senté en mi pupitre y di un largo suspiro y así continuaron las clases en el momento en que ingreso el profesor de música Otoribashi Rojuro, un hombre de estatura media, piel pálida, cabello rubio, ondulado y largo, y ojos de color café oscuro.

* * *

**_¿Les ha gustado?, Bueno espero review's con sus dudas o alguna critica._**

**_Ah y aquí esta el Diccionario de las parrabas extrañas_**

**Bishonen:**_Se refiere a un chico joven, guapo y que tiende a ser catalogado como afeminado, un ejemplo de este término serian los chicos del Ouran High School Host Club._

**Fan-service:** _Tiende a estar en algunos mangas, se basa en las chicas de grandes atributos y que pueden ser vestidas como Maid's (sirvientas que atienden un restaurant o café.) o cualquier cosa que el "cliente" pida (es algo así como las complacencias que dan en la radio)._

**Gariben:**_Es una persona que estudia mucho._


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Convocatoria?

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (¬_¬ para mi desgracia y para suerte de ustedes) son propiedad de Kubo Tite-dono_**

**_Muchas gracias a _****_Hotaru Imai_*** **(****_Hola, ¡Qué bueno que te gusto!, estaba preocupada y muchísimas gracias por tu review, sabes ya he leído tus fics y me parecen muy interesantes, pero ahora los volveré a leer y te dejare un review. Bueno nos estamos leyendo y espero te guste este capi), * (Whaa en verdad me alegra que te haya gustado y por supuesto que te dejare un comentario cuando publiques tus fics, no será al instante pero te aseguro que pasare a leerlo, espero te guste este capi, nos estamos leyendo),Hinaimori*(Muchas gracias por el review y por tercera vez me alegro de que te haya gustado a ti también, espero te guste este capi también, nos estamos leyendo) y por último, MrCarhol* (Gracias por el review, y por supuesto ¡ARRIBA EL HITSUHINA!, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. Nos estamos leyendo)._**

**_Los personajes tienen algo de OcC, y hay personajes que he creado yo._**

* * *

**_Kimi ni todoke_**

**Capitulo 2: ¿Convocatoria? **

_Normal PoV_

En una habitación iluminada por el atardecer, se encontraba Hinamori Momo tirada en su cama, quien miraba fijamente el techo.

-**¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?-**se preguntaba a sí misma-**Si tan solo me hubiese negado-**susurraba-**¡Ah!, todo es culpa de Otoribashi-sensei-**

_Flash back_

Al llegar al salón la chica se despidió de Kira e ingreso al aula, se sentó en su pupitre y dio un largo suspiro y así continuaron las clases en el momento en que ingreso el profesor de música Otoribashi Rojuro, un hombre de estatura media, piel pálida, cabello rubio, ondulado y largo, y ojos de color café oscuro.

**-Hola-**saludo-**Hoy, les tengo una sorpresa-**anuncio, los murmullos empezaron, pero 10 alumnos lo miraban fijamente

-**¿De qué se trata esta actividad Rojuro?-**pregunto Hirako Shinji, un chico de estatura promedio, cabello rubio un poco largo, ojos color café claro y una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver su blanca dentadura

-**Qué bueno que preguntas Shinji-san-**pauso-**ustedes estarán en un concurso-**dijo

Los murmullos cesaron y miraron fijamente al profesor quien sonreía con suficiencia, puso sus manos sobre el escritorio y pronuncio

-**¿Quien quiere participar?-**les miro profundamente, pero nadie alzo la mano-**Oh...en ese caso-**medito-**yo escogeré a los participantes-**dicho esto, abrió su carpeta y de ella extrajo una lista, miro de reojo al alumnado y sonrió- **Fong Shaolin, Vega Ggio, Cifer Ulquiorra, Inoue Orihime, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Hirako Shinji, Sarugaki Hiyori, Hinamori Momo, Hitsugaya Toshiro-**

El salón entero miraba a los mencionados, algunas chicas sollozaban por que los chicos más cotizados estarían ocupados con los ensayos, por otra parte, los chicos sobrantes sollozaban por las chicas.

-**Bien, mañana les daré los detalles del concurso-**pauso-**Ahora continuemos con la clase-**

_Fin del flash back_

La chica cerró sus ojos y suspiro sonoramente, los volvió a abrir y se coloco su almohada en su rostro pero el sonido de la puerta principal la alerto hasta que escucho una voz familiar

-**Momo-**llamo un señor de cabello negro, ojos color miel, piel nívea y estatura promedio-**he vuelto-**continuo-** ¿Donde estas?-**

La chica se incorporo rápidamente y camino rumbo a la puerta de su habitación la abrió y salió para descender la escalinata y recibir a su padre.

-**Qué bueno que has regresado-**le dijo estando frente a él-**¿Haz terminado rápido hoy?**

**-Si-**contesto-**aunque honestamente, pensé que estarías en clase con Otoribashi-san-**añadió quitándose los zapatos

**-Ah-**exclamo mientras su padre ingresaba al interior de la casa-**bueno es que pensé que como él siempre te viene a visitar el domingo por la tarde-**pauso siguiendo a su padre-**yo podría enseñarte mis avances-**

**-Esa es una buena idea-**dijo sentándose en un sofá**-y bien, ¿Quien es tu tutor?-**cambio de tema mientras su hija se sentaba en el sillón que estaba a la izquierda de el

-**Hitsugaya Toshiro-san, es de mi curso-**le respondió

-**El es un buen chico-**afirmo su padre

-**Papa, ¿Lo conoces?-**

**-Sí, lo conocí cuando su madre Hitsugaya Yuki contrajo nupcias con Ukitake Jushiro, el tenia 10 años eso fue cinco meses después de la muerte de su padre Hitsugaya Shouta-**

**-Pero entonces Hitsugaya-san debe de apellidarse Ukitake-**la chica interrumpió a su padre

-**S...si pero él no quiso que le cambiaran el apellido-**le explico-**el acepto que su madre se casara pero no acepto que le cambiaran el apellido-**

La chica se quedo en silencio, ahora ya entendía porque él era tan frio y se había enojado por tenerla que cuidar-**Papa-**pauso-**el... ¿Tiene hermanos?-**

**-Sí, cuando los conocí eran unos bebes, ya que su madre Ukitake Saya, muriera al dar a luz a los gemelos-**

**-Ya veo-**pauso-**Papa, ¿Quieres merendar?-**cambio de tema

-**Ah sí-**contesto, mientras su hija se dirigía a la cocina y él le seguía

Momo y su padre cenaron y cuando terminaron, su padre se marcho a dormir y ella lavo los trastes, en cuanto termino subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación.

-**Muy bien, ahora hay que dormir-**susurro para sí misma mientras abría su armario y sacaba una playera de tirantes color azul cielo y un short del mismo color para así cambiarse, después entro al sanitario y se lavo los dientes, al acabar salió del cuarto y distendió su cama, apago las luces y se recostó arropándose.

-**Espero que mañana no me lleve una sorpresa con lo del concurso-**pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos y entrar a los brazos de Morfeo

Al día siguiente, en casa de la familia Kurosaki, se escuchaba un gran revuelo, pero esto no despertó a cierto chico peli naranja, el cual se encontraba en el séptimo sueño.

-**¡Ichi-nii!-**grito una chica de estatura baja, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color quien usaba un vestido amarillo que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, usaba unas pantuflas y decoraba su cabello con un broche en forma de fresa-**¿Puedo pasar?-**dijo al otro lado de la puerta

-**Mmm- **gimió moviéndose entre sus cobijas-**Pasa-**pronuncio con flojera sin levantarse de su cama

La pequeña niña abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación de su hermano-**Ichi-nii, se te hará tarde-**menciono-**Levántate, Rukia-chan ya va a llegar por ti-**

**-Aja- **volvió a gemir

-**Moo, Ichi-nii-**se quejo la pequeña saliendo de la habitación del peli naranja

El chico al escuchar el quejido de su hermana se levanto de su cama, avanzo hacia su armario y extrajo de él una toalla, una trusa, una playera de manga corta color rojo y su uniforme que consistía en un pantalón color gris, una camisa blanca, una corbata azul marino con líneas diagonales doradas y un suéter color ocre con el escudo del Instituto Seireitei, después deposito su ropa en una silla, tendió su cama y se encamino al sanitario para alistarse.

Por otra parte una chica de cabello rubio atado en dos coletas, estatura baja, ojos color miel, piel nívea, que portaba el uniforme Instituto Seireitei, se dirigía cabizbaja hacia la casa de Hirako Shinji.

-**Ese maldito pelado-**se dijo a si misma mientras adoptaba una postura erguida-**¿Como se le ocurre dejarme plantada?-**se cuestionaba-**pero esto no se quedara así me va a oír-**y siguió su camino hasta detenerse en una casa de apariencia imponente, estilo oriental, con inseguridad toco el timbre y de inmediato salió un señor de aproximadamente 37 años de estatura promedio, ojos color negro y cabello del mismo color, quien portaba un traje negro y unos guantes blancos.

-**Señorita Sarugaki-**pauso-**Bienvenida, pase-**ofreció el señor haciéndose a un lado

-**Gracias, Hatsune-san-**pronuncio entrando en la casa y dirigiéndose a la sala de estar

-**Ah, Hiyori-chan-**saludo una señora de estatura promedio, cabello rubio, ojos color miel, tez nívea, con apariencia francesa-**¿Vienes a buscar a Shinji-chan?**

**-Ohayo gozaimasu, Hirako-san-**saludo con una pequeña reverencia

-**Ohayo gozaimasu Hiyori-chan-**pauso-**pero no me digas Hirako-san, dime Claire-**sugirió la dama

-**Umm si-**dudo-**¿Esta Shinji?-**

**-Espéralo un momento que se ha levantado tarde-**dijo sonriendo-**Sabes que él se confía porque la escuela esta a una calle-**

**-Sí, lo sé-**susurro

Mientras en la casa de los Kuchiki, Rukia se dirigía al comedor para después salir por su amigo Kurosaki.

**-Buenos días Rukia-chan**-saludo una chica de cabello pelinegro, de ojos violáceos, piel nívea y estatura baja-**Buenos días Byakuya-sama-**volvió a saludar tomando asiento en la mesa del comedor principal

-**Buenos días Hisana- **respondió un chico de cabello largo pelinegro, piel nívea, ojos azules de estatura promedio

-**Buenos días Hisana-neesama-**dijo levantándose de su asiento-**Con su permiso me retiro**

**-Pero Rukia-chan, no has desayunado-**

**-No se preocupe Hisana-neesama, ya me he comido un pan tostado con mermelada y un vaso de jugo de naranja-**

**-Ya vas a recoger a ese mocoso ¿Verdad?-**interrumpió Byakuya

-**Lo siento mucho Nii-sama pero-**pauso-**es una costumbre que tengo-**justifico

-**De acuerdo será mejor que te marches, no quiero que digan que un Kuchiki es impuntual-**

**-Si-**susurro haciendo una reverencia-**Le veo en la escuela Byakuya-niisama-**se despidió de su hermano-**le veo en la escuela a usted también Hisana-neesama-**se despidió de su hermana y se encamino a la sala de estar, donde tomo su suéter y mochila para salir de la mansión y encaminarse a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Cada persona se dirigía a su primer destino, para después encaminarse rumbo a la escuela, una vez que llegaron tomaron lugar en sus asientos, para que las clases iniciaran con la llegada de la profesora de Informática Yadomaru Lisa, una mujer de estatura promedio, tez nívea, ojos color azul claro, cabello negro largo recogido en una trenza, quien lucía un traje con una falda un "poco" corta y unas gafas ovaladas color rojo. Al entrar deposito sus pertenencias en el escritorio, coloco la palma de sus manos en la mesa, y comenzó a hablar.

-**Mi nombre es Yadomaru Lisa-**pauso-**y les impartiré la materia de Computación...-**en ese momento la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo a Lisa

-**Buenos días Lisa-**saludo-**me permites a los siguientes alumnos: Kuchiki, Vega, Fong, Kurosaki, Hinamori, Hitsugaya, Inoue, Hirako, Sarugaki y Cifer-**pidió Rose

-**Está bien-**dijo-**pero solo esta vez Rose-**pauso-**Ichigo y los demás salgan antes de que me arrepienta-**bufo

Y como si su vida corriera peligro, todos los mencionados salieron del aula, causando murmullos en todo el salón de clases.

-**Bien, gracias Lisa-**se despidió saliendo detrás de sus alumnos y cerrando la puerta.

-**En ese caso empecemos con la clase-**pronuncio la mujer y los alumnos sentían que iba a ser su último día de vida.

Por otra parte los involucrados en el concurso entraron al aula de música, tomaron asiento en unas sillas cercanas y dejaron que entrara Rose para que diera la información.

-**Hola chicos, nadie falto ¿verdad?-**pregunto con un poco de sarcasmo

-**No, nadie falto Rose-**pronuncio con desdén Shinji

-**Bueno, les daré la información-**pauso-**Los jueces del concurso serán algunos maestros y alumnos de grados superiores, las etapas del concurso se dividen en 5 y los calificaran individualmente, para que al final se diga que pareja competirá representando al Instituto Seireitei-**trago saliva-**como ya he pasado la lista donde estaban sus nombres, me han pasado ya la primera etapa-**

**-Continúe-**ordeno la Kuchiki

-**La primera etapa, consiste en un baile-**dudo un momento para continuar-**a continuación les daré el nombre de su pareja y la canción que bailaran y no hay cambio-**añadió serio

-**Ah-**dijeron al unisonó los 10 participantes

-**La primera pareja es Inoue y Kurosaki, ustedes bailaran Merry go round of life, la segunda es Sarugaki y Hitsugaya, quienes bailaran el Bolero de Ravel, los siguientes son Fong y...-**

**-Es Soi-Fong-**interrumpió una chica de estatura baja, ojos color negro azulado, cabello color negro azulado corto a excepción de dos mechones de cabello trenzados a la altura de su espalda y envueltos por una cinta blanca

**-Como decía Soi-Fong y Hirako bailaran Holshizora no waltz, la cuarta pareja es Cifer y Kuchiki, ustedes bailaran Daisuki da yo y por ultimo Hinamori y Vega...-**pero nuevamente no pudo terminar

-**Es Ggio-**aclaro un chico de estatura promedio, ojos color amarillo, tez nívea y cabello negro corto a excepción de un mechón que lleva trenzado a la altura de su espalda

-**¿Me dejarían continuar?, yo también estoy desesperándome**-contesto el profesor enfadado

**-Ah sí-**obedeció el chico

-**Como iba diciendo Hinamori y Ggio bailaran Tiempo de vals-**pauso-**tendrán que prepara su coreografía y su vestuario, podrán faltar a clases y podrán quedarse hasta las siete de la noche en el auditorio para que ensayen, el Lunes de la siguiente semana será el ensayo general, allí les explicare cuando se presentaran frente al jurado.-**

**-¿Es todo?-**pregunto Soi Fong

-**Si-**contesto Rose

-**¡Al fin!-**exclamo Ichigo

-**¡Ah~!-**exclamo Momo-**Otoribashi-sensei se tardo una hora-**

-**¿Que te sucede? Momo-**pregunto Rukia

-**Es que quería ver como seria la clase de Química-**

**-No te preocupes, la imparte Kurotsushi Mayuri-sensei-**le animo Inoue

-**Genial-**soltó

Después de aquel dorama interpretado por Momo, todos volvieron a su aula donde tomarían las siguientes clases, en cuanto se acabaron las clases, los 10 chicos salieron del aula rápidamente para comenzar a planear a que clases faltarían y cuáles no.

**-Yo soy mala en matemáticas, física y química- **expreso Hiyori, mientras caminaban rumbo a la Cafetería Gotei13 que se encontraba a 4 cuadras del Elite Karakura School

-**Que tonta eres-**se burlo Hitsugaya

-**Enano-**dijo otra voz-**cállate, no empieces otro dorama en plena calle-**

**-Mira quién habla-**bufo Toshiro-**Kuchiki eres más enana que todos los aquí presentes-**

**-Hmp-**se escucho

-**Sera mejor que nos demos prisa-**sugirió Soi-Fong-**en vez de que pierdan el tiempo-**

**-La "capitana" tiene razón-**convino Ggio

-**Maldito-**siseo Fong

-**Caminen-**ordeno Ichigo-**ya quiero llegar a la cafetería- **añadió enfadado

-**Sí, lo que digas idiota-**contesto Rukia recibiendo una mirada fulmínate, lo cual hizo que todos comenzaran a caminar y dejaran las discusiones para otro momento.

_Hinamori PoV_

Caminamos tres calles, durante ese trayecto comenzó una discusión sin sentido, pero no paso a mayores. Todos seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la esquina de la tercera calle, donde había un edificio enorme tenia forma de palacio y en el tejado poseía un anuncio que señalaba "Cafetería Gotei13", las nueve personas que estaban conmigo entraron de inmediato mientras que yo me quede paralizada, algo me decía que pasaría algo si yo entraba.

**-Momo-**me llamo Kuchiki-**¿Qué esperas entra?-**cuestiono

-**Eh, si-**le respondí, me acerque a la entrada y pase como toda persona normal

-**Anda que nadie te va a comer-**intento animarme

-**Ah sí- **volví a contestar pero una risilla tonta acompaño lo que pronuncie

Llegamos a una mesa rectangular con unos sillines alargados, Rukia se sentó junto a Ichigo y eso me dio a entender que me tocaría sentarme a lado de Hitsugaya

-**Maldición-**susurre al sentarme a su lado

-**¿Tienes algún problema?- **me pregunto Ggio quien estaba enfrente de mi

-**No ocurre nada Vega-san-**mencione mientras sentía que mi cara se calentaba

-**Y bien-**pronuncio Soi-Fong-san, he de decir que ella es la capitana del Club de Artes marciales y Ggio-san es tan solo un chico que está dispuesto a quitarle el rango-**¿Que clases no tendremos?-**

**-Pues yo digo que no entráramos a las clases que son más fáciles para cada pareja-**opino Inoue-**¿No lo crees? Ichigo-kun-**

-**Ah sí**-respondió el sin prestarle la mas mínima atención a su novia -a mi parecer eso es horrible-

-**Entonces Hinamori-**pauso-**¿Que clases se te hacen mas fáciles?-**me pregunto Ggio-san con ojos penetrantes ocasionando que me sonrojara

-**Etto...pues casi todas-**susurre-**excepto Física, Algebra y Química-**

**-Ah, en ese caso no tendremos problema-**pauso y coloco su mano en su barbilla simulando que pensaba-**Es mas yo te ayudare-**volvió a pausar-**pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga-**sentencio con una voz extrañamente sensual

Después de lo que menciono Ggio-san, medite un poco sus palabras y ¡Sus palabras han tenido cierto tono picaresco! o ¿Solo es mi paranoia?, por alguna razón se que me sonroje a más no poder puesto que casi todos menos Hitsugaya y Ggio-san me miraban y se burlaban.

**-Hinamori, quita ya esa cara**-dijo entre risas Hirako-san

**-No sabía que tenias otras intenciones con ella Vega**-bromeo Hiyori-san

El rostro de Ggio-san se puso más serio, volteo a ver a Hiyori-san y dijo-**No tengo ninguna intenciones de hacer algo, que ella no quiera-**hablo

-**Además-**se alzo otra voz-**¿Crees que Hinamori, va a hacer todo lo que ese idiota diga?-**

-**Nadie sabe, Soi-Fong**-aclaro Rukia, haciendo que el ambiente se tensara dejando ver una cara de pocos amigos en todos los presentes

-**Y...b-bien-**tartamudeo Inoue-**¿Quien más tiene problema con las clases?-**cambio el tema

-**Pues yo no le entiendo a Literatura-**convino Hirako-san

-**¿Que~?-**exclamo Hiyori-san-**Es imposible que no entiendas, siendo tu madre profesora de Literatura en la Universidad de Seireitei-**menciono

-**Pues-**pauso**-¡No le entiendo y ya!-**añadió con un tono molesto

Después de aquella conversación tan incómoda, nadie volvió a tocar el tema, pero Hitsugaya y Ggio-san mantuvieron sus caras serias durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el café. Cuando comenzaba a ocultarse el sol, salimos de la cafetería y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente hacia la escuela para cruzar el parque y allí separarnos.

-**Entonces, a partir de mañana comenzaran los ensayos-**recordó Inoue

-**Si-**le contestamos

-**Cifer-san, ttengo que hablar con usted-**pauso-**¿Podría acompañarme?-**

**-Si-**pauso-**vamos Kuchiki-**le respondió Ulquiorra-san, el es un chico de estatura promedio, de cabello un poco largo color negro, su piel es albina y sus ojos son de un color verdoso oscuro, es capitán del Club de Kendo, el es la Cuarta espada, por ser el cuarto mejor el tercero es Hitsugaya-kun, el segundo es Shinji-kun y el primero es Kaien-san.

-**Nosotros nos retiramos-**anuncio Rukia, mientras se alejaba con Cifer

-**Nosotros también-**se despidieron Hiyori, Shinji, Ichigo e Inoue

-**Bien-**pauso-**me retiro-**se despidió Soi-Fong comenzando a caminar

-**Nos vemos mañana Momo-**dijo Ggio-san-**mañana iremos a buscar el vestuario así que avisa en casa-**añadió-**Adiós Hitsugaya-**menciono mientras corría alcanzando a Soi-Fong

-**Bien entonces me voy-**anuncie-**Hasta mañana, Hitsugaya-kun-**me despedí comenzando a andar

**-Espera-**me ordeno y pre en seco-**Tengo que entregarle unos documentos a tu padre-**pauso-**yo te acompañare-**

**-Eh...n-no t-te pre-preo-preocupes-**balbucí-**yo se los puedo entregar-**le ofrecí

-**No, no puedes-**negó-**además si querías serle fiel a Vega solo lo hubieses dicho-**menciono comenzando a caminar dejándome parada a mitad del parque en estado de shock

-**Espera-**susurre-**¡No me dejes sola!-**le grite comenzando a correr para alcanzarlo

_Hitsugaya PoV_

Escuche como ella me gritaba, pero no la iba a esperar y mucho menos cuando durante todo el rato en la cafetería estuvo coqueteando con Vega, pero espera ¿Por qué estoy tan irritado? ¿Sera porque estoy cansado?.

-**Eres malo-**escuche-**Caminas muy rápido-**me reprocho jadeando por la distancia que corrió

-**Ah, me alcanzaste-**conteste sarcástico

-**Ja-Ja, que gracioso-**dijo ella molesta

-**Hmp-**la ignore

-**Sera mejor que caminemos más rápido-**sugirió-**o mi padre se molestara-**aclaro

-**De acuerdo-**susurre, mientras ambos avanzábamos rápidamente.

Aun no sé por qué al estar con ella me siento tan incomodo, pero sé que si descubro la respuesta podre saber porque me sentía tan enfadado cuando Vega le dijo esas indirectas, que para todos estaban bien claras pero ella es todavía muy ingenua.

-**Hitsugaya-kun-**me llamo-**hemos llegado-**anuncio, y para mi gran sorpresa estábamos en la calle Sakura, y justamente a un lado de mi casa-**Vamos-**susurro tirando de mi mano, para así entrar a la casa de Hinamori.

* * *

_**Si lo sé me he tardado en actualizar, pero digamos que en vacaciones no hay mucho tiempo y luego entre a principios de Agosto a la escuela y en esta semana estaré en examenes (¬¬ maldiion), pero aun asi creo que no tengo excusa. Aunque escribanme ¿Que les parecio?, como no tengo mucho tiempo (en si son las 4:15 am) y todavia falta estudiar para el examen de Fisica, no he puesto diccionario o aclaraciones asi que se las respondere en un Review si es que tienen duda. ¡No! esperon si tengo que poner 1 aclaracion:**_

**_Las canciones que mencione n me pertenecen pertenecen a :_**

**_1-. Merry go round of life- Howl's Moving Castle_**

**_2-. Bolero de Ravel-Maurice Ravel [Creo que asi se escribia]_**

**_3-. Holshizora no waltz-Karaoke of Kimi ga Nozumo Eien_**

**_4-. Daisuke da yo- Ai Otsuka_**

**_5-. Tiempo de vals- Chayanne_**

**_Eso es todo!_**

**_Espero sus review´s con sus criticas constructivas y dudas y una que otra peticion (si quieren ¡eh!)._**

**_Sayonara soshite GAMBARE MINNA-SAN!_**

**_Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya_**

**_¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Ha llegado la primera etapa

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen (¬_¬ para mi desgracia y para suerte de ustedes) son propiedad de Kubo Tite-dono_**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron el capitulo dos, y si se que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero la inspiracion no habia llegado y pues si no hay inspiracion no hay historia, pero aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de Kimi ni todoke. _**

**_He de decirles que tengo pensado cambiar el titulo del fic por "Sweet Romance". ¿Que opinan?_**

**_Los personajes tienen algo de OcC, y hay personajes que he creado yo._**

**_Bueno espero les guste!_**

* * *

**_Kimi ni todoke_**

**Capitulo 3: Ha llegado la primera etapa **

_Hitsugaya PoV_

Aun no sé por qué al estar con ella me siento tan incomodo, pero sé que si descubro la respuesta podre saber porque me sentía tan enfadado cuando Vega le dijo esas indirectas, que para todos estaban bien claras pero ella es todavía muy ingenua.

-**Hitsugaya-kun-**me llamo-**hemos llegado-**anuncio, y para mi gran sorpresa estábamos en la calle Sakura, y justamente a un lado de mi casa-**Vamos-**susurro tirando de mi mano, para así entrar a la casa de Hinamori.

Entramos y ahi estab su padre me parecio muy joven como para tener una hija de 15 años pero bueno ¿Quien soy yo para juzgar?, su padre me miro y luego sonrio.

-**Buenas noches Hitsugaya-kun-**

**-Buenas noches-**conteste haciendo una reverencia

**-Hola papa-**saludo Hinamori-**perdona por llegar tarde-**se disculpo mientras ella se dirigia a la sala dejando su mochila en un sillon y dirigiendose a la cocina, por lo cual su padre y yo nos marchamos a la sala

-**Hitsugaya-kun-**dijo el hombre-**¿Que te trae por aqui?-**

**-Pues, mi padre Ukitake-san, me pidio que le diera estos documentos y que disculpara su retraso-**le respondio sacando de mi mochila una carpeta negra que en la portada con letras grandes decia "CONFIDENCIAL"-**Aqui tiene-**se la di

Cuando tomo la carpeta su semblante alegre se torno serio y miro con detenimiento la portada de esta-**Muchas gracias, Hitsugaya-kun-**su cara volvio a estar alegre

-**De nada-**dije, en verdad nunca entendere a los adultos

-**Papa, Hitsugaya-kun-**nos llamo Hinamori desde una habitacion donde supuse que se encontraria el comedor, ya que podia percibir un aroma a comida recian hecha- **la cena esta lista-**pauso-**dense prisa-**

La voz de Hinamori, ya no se escucho, asi que decidi levantarme para ir a ayudarla, aunque su padre se levanto y avanzo rapidamente hacia mi, se acerco a mi oido y susurro -**"Cuida mucho a Momo"-, **eso me confundio un poco pero al llegar al comedor y cenar con el no volvio a decir algo como eso.

**-Muchas gracias por la comida-**dijimos al unisono

-**Gracias por invitarme a cenar pero es tiempo de que regrese a casa-**agradeci

-**De acuerdo, Hitsugaya-kun, gracias por traer el documento-**

**-Si-**

**-Vamos Hitsugaya-kun, te acompaño a la puerta-**menciono Momo

-**Si-**

Caminamos hacia la puerta principal no era largo el trayecto pero me sentia algo inquieto, al llegar a la puerta ella giro la perilla y la abrio, dejando entrar una corriente de aire algo calida-**Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo, Hitsugaya-kun-**dijo

-**Pero no somos pareja-**le aclare

**-Ya lo se-**respondio-**pero todos los participantes estaremso mañana en el auditorio-**explico-**y luego comenzaremos a ensayar en otros cubiculos que hay en la escuela-**

**-Ah, entonces supongo que nos veremos mañana-**le dije

-**Si-**afirmo

-**Entonces, Hasta mañana-**me despedi saliendo de la casa

-**Ja nee-**susurro mientras cerraba la puerta y yo me aleje muy poco para luego entrar en la casa que estaba aun lado de la de ella.

_Hinamori PoV_

Asi la semana transcurrio de una manera rapida, cada pareja ensayaba su pista y confeccionaba o compraba su indumentaria.

De esta forma llego el Lunes, todos estabamos nerviosos.

**-Orihime-chan, ¿No estas nerviosa?-**pregunto Hirako-san

**-S-si-**conesto

-**Pero Momo, ¿Donde esta tu vestuario?-**me pregunto Rukia

-**Veraz Kuchiki-san, Ggio-san dijo que el lo traeria antes de salir a escena, pero que si cuando me lo entregara me cambiaba y salia el mismo haria que reprobara Quimica-**me justifique

-**Ese idiota-**maldijo Soi-Fong

-**Pero mírense, todos ustedes se ven maravillosos-**

Inoue llevaba puesto un vestido de dos piezas, su corset tenia bordados con forma de flores amarillas, las cuales hacían contraste con el color blanco de este, además que tenia unas piesecillas de cristal, lo que hacia que este brillara, también este hacia resaltar aun mas sus curvas, por otra parte la falda del vestido era dorada, de dos tipos de tela ya que la que estaba hasta abajo era algo opaca y hacia que el color dorado fuese intenso, mientras que la tela que esta encima de esta era brillante, y en la parte izquierda tenia un moño que hacia que el vestido luciera como si estuviera en cascada, su cabello iba sujetado en media cola y tenia un hermoso adorno de floresillas doradas, igualmente su cabello tenia muchos caireles, su calzado eran unas zapatillas de color dorado. Por otra parte Ichigo, su novio estaba vestido con un traje color negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata negra asi mismo sus zapatos eran del mismo color que el traje, alrededor del cuello del traje llevaba una tipo bufanda de color dorado, su cabello iba como siempre algo alborotado pero que lo hacia ver muy…umm…como dice Rukia-san…¡Ah, si! Sexy creo que si los hubiese visto una revista de vestidos de XV años se los hubiese llevado.

Por otra parte estaba Hitsugaya-kun y Hiyori-san, ella iba vestida con un vestido de dos piezas de color blanco, la parte superior del vestido un corset con tirantes, este tenia una mariposa y tulipanes de color azul pastel, este se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando ver algunas partes de su que siempre estan muy cubiertas por el uniforme, la falda del vestido era blanca, se podia observar que tenia muchos tipos de telas, era muy brillante y ademas el color de esta llegaba a confundirse con la nieve, su cabello que siempre sujetaba en dos coletas iba suelto y lo adornaba un liston blanco,su calzado eran unas zapatillas de tacon un poco grueso de color blanco por otra parte Hitsugaya llevaba puesto un traje color negro y al igual que Kurosaki, tenia una camisa blanca y una corbata negra, alrededor del cuello del traje llevaba una banda de color blanco, y el calzado pues eran unos zapatos negros, en pocas palabras ambos se veian fantasticos

-**Momo,¿Todavia no llega Vega?-**me pregunto una voz masculina sacandome de mis pensamientos

-**Ah Otoribashi-sensei, no todavia no llega-**pause-**dijo que llegaria cuando estuviese bailando Sarugaki-san-**aclare nerviosa

-**Ya veo-**dijo mirando en todas direcciones-**les deseo suerte-**añadio mirando fijo a Inoue y a Kurosaki

-**S-si-**contestamos al unisono ya que su mirada era intimidante

El profesor salio y las preguntas volvieron

-**Pense que te expulsarian-**dijo Hirako-san

-**Idiota, ¿Como la van a expulsar?-**cuestiono Kurosaki

-**Pues asi como dice la palabra E-X-P-U-L-S-A-R-**esta vez respondio Hitsugaya-**a veces me pregunto si eres retrasado-**

-**Maldito enano-**susurro ichigo

-**Te escuche Kurosaki-**aclaro Toshiro

-**Estamos en un lugar publico luego se pelean-**les regaño Soi-Fong

Pero aunque les dijo eso la ignoraron olimpicamente y comenzaron a discutir, no puse atencion de lo que decian ya que observe como iban vestidos Soi-Fong y Hirako-san; Soi-Fong llevaba un vestido de una sola pieza liso de color azul celeste pastel, tenia tirantes y no era escotado, pero igualmente se veia muy bonita, su cabello como era corto solo lo cepillo y los dos mechones que tenia largos los dejo sueltos dejando ver que con cabello largo no se veria mal, su calzado eran unas zapatllas de tacon un poco delgado de color azulpastel, Hirako-san llevava u traje de color negro, y al igual que los otros dos una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra y alrededor del cuello del traje tenia una banda de color azul celeste pastel, y el calzado era negro-Bien me estoy cansando de ver tanto negro-

-**¿Hinamori?-**me llamaron

-**Ah, si-**respondi

-**No te quedes en modo "ida"-**pauso-**me asustaste-**

**-Lo lamento, Inoue-san-**

**-Entonces creo que ire como todos los demas a ensayar por ultima vez-**me aviso

-**Si-**murmure y ella con paso veloz se alejo de donde yo estaba

**-Niña-**dijo una voz un tanto tetrica detras de mi

Me gire con algo de ¿Miedo?, mas bien diria yo ¡PANICO!, asi que intente calmarme al observar a quien tenia enfrente casi se me sale el corazon.

-**Cifer-san-**pause-**¿Q-que s-se l-le o-o-ofre-ofrece?-**balbuci

-**Quiero que si Rukia se pone nerviosa le des esto-**dijo dándome una botellita con pinta de vainilla

-**Si-**respondi, el se giro y regreso a sentarse en una de las tantas sillas a un lado de Rukia

Rukia llevava un vestido rojo de tirantes con falda ampona, ajustado de la parte de la parte superior, que al igual que Soi-Fong-san y Hiyori-san dejaban al descubierto partes de su anatomia que se ausentaban con el uso del uniforme, al grado de que a ambas les decian que estaban "planas como una tabla", su calzado era un par de zapatillas negras muy bonitas, su cabello a pesar de estar tan corto iba atado en una coleta con unos caireles algo cortos pero lindos; su acompañante Ulquiorra traia un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra calzado negro y alrededor de su cuello una banda de color rojo -Y nuevamente me pregunto ¿Que todos se enamoraron del negro ó que?- bueno su cabello estaba despeinado y en pocas palabras se veian estupendos.

-**Hinamori, ha llegado tu pareja-**dijo Soi-Fong

Me gire para comprobar como se aproximaba con dos cajas -de esas que te dan en las boutiques cuando compras ropa- se acerco a mi y me miro fijo

-**¿Estas lista?-**pregunto

**-S-si-**repondi-**espera un momento, ¿No ibas a llegar cuando Hitsugaya-kun y Sarugaki-san estuvieran bailando?-**interroge

-**Si pero lo que estaba buscando lo encontre muy rapido-**aclaro-**he de decirte que tu calzado es muy dificil de encontrar-**se burlo

**-¿Enserio?-**pregunte sarcasticamente

-**Por supuesto-**pauso**-toma-**añadio dandome una de las cajas grandes y una caja de zapatos que para colmo ambas eran negras

-**Ah, gracias...creo-**

-**Hmp-**gimio-**cuando este bailando Hiyori, yo me ire a cambiar-**pronuncio-**y tu te cambiaras cuando el baile de Ulquiorra-san este a la mitad-**

**-Eh-**gemi-**No es justo yo los queria ver-**murmure

-**Y yo pense que querias que te viera el cubito de hielo-**susurro con una sonrisa algo extraña

-**Eso no es verdad-**me defendi inútilmente

-**Mmm, eso no es lo que dice tu cara-**susurro acercandose en demasia a mi rostro-**pero dejame recordarte que durante este dia eres toda mia-**dijo y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza pues habia comprendido el doble sentido y por supuesto me sonroje, algo tan frustante, estoy segura que parecia un tomate bien maduro, asi que baje la mirada entonces escuche como Ggio-san comenzaba a reirse muy fuerte, en ese momento queria que la tierra me traga y luego me vomitara para asi hacerme irreconosible.

-**¿Momo?-**me llamo Ggio preocupado como su me estuvieran cuestionando-

**-Eh-**conteste involuntariamente

-**¿Te encuentras bien?-**volvio a preguntar

-**Si-**respondi, trate de que mi voz saliera con fuerza o minimo algo molesta pero el efecto fue el contrario salio debil y casi inaudible

-**Si es asi-**se detuvo-**deberias levantarte- **despues de que pronuncio estas palabras me di cuenta de que en un acto desesperado me deje caer sobre mis rodillas,ademas de que las cajas estaban tiradas me sorprendi asi que me levante lo mas rapido que pude al igual que levante las cajas-

**-Con todo el trabajo que me costo en buscar tus zapatillas que hasta parecia un principe buscando la zapatilla de la cenicienta y en recoger el vestido y tu tiras las cajas, ¡Me haz herido Momo!-**

**-Eh-**

-**Ademas ¿Que es eso de "eh"?-**pregunto

-**Pues por si no lo comprendiste es una contestación- **le respondi molesta por el comentario que habia hecho sobre mi calzado, y queria decirle un par de insultos pero alguien detrás de mi tosio incomodo, me gire para ver de quien se trataba y decirle que no metiera "su cuchara" pero me di cuenta de que estaba escuchando la discusión, nada mas y nada menos que Otoribashi-sensei

-**¿Has terminado de discutir? Momo-**pregunto Otoribashi-sensei

Sentí mis mejillas arder de nuevo y me cuestione ¿Por que era tan torpe?-**Lo siento mucho-**me disculpe

-**De acuerdo-**comento dudoso-**Ehm, bien les dire que pareja bailara despues de Kurosaki-san-**anuncio dandome la espalda asi que me ubique a un lado de el, mientras que los demas entre murmullos se acercaban, una vez que estuvimos todos hablo-**despues de Kurosaki-san, la siguiente pareja en pasar sera la tuya Hiyori-chan-**se dirigio a ella

**-¡Que!-**exclamo Hiyori-**¿Por que? Rose-**

**-Por que asi se ha decidido, despues pasara Shinji-kun y Soi-Fong-san-**pauso y luego miro a Rukia-** la siguiente sera Kuchiki-san y Cifer-san-**

Se detuvo y me miro, por como me vio supe que no seria nada bueno lo que seguiria-**y la pareja que cerrara el evento de hoy es la de Momo-chan y Ggio-kun-**menciono, despues coloco sus manos heladas en mis hombros-**Espero nos den un gran cierre de la primera etapa-**luego miro a Ggio-san-**Te lo encargo mucho Ggio-kun-**

Bien de alguna manera senti como si mi vida estuviera en peligro, talves era mi paranoia o quizas no... ni me detuve a pensar eso mejor me concentre en lo que anunciaron despues.

_Normal PoV_

En el auditorio escolar, se encontraban todos los alumnos de la Elite Karakura School, algunos padres de familia, personal docente y los jueces. El lugar estaba lleno de murmullos, risas y uno que otro chiflido de inconformidad, el grupo 1-3 se encontraba en la tercera fila de asientos, todos esperaban impacientes a que el evento empezara. Las luces se apagaron y el escenario se ilumino, en el aparecio un profesor rubio de estatura promedio portando un elegante traje negro, lo cual era raro en el, su nombre Urahara Kisuke.

-**¿Ese es Urahara?-**pregunto Renji a Ikkaku

-**Creo que si-**susurro

-**Urahara-sensei es tan guapo-**murmuro una chica

-**¿Que le ve esa chica a Urahara?-**se pregunto a si misma Tatsuki

-**Bienvenidos queridos alumnos, al Segundo concurso de seleccion del Elite Karakura School-**anuncio animado Urahara y los aplausos se oyeron-

**-Urahara, lo hace mejor de lo que pense-**susurro Yoruichi quien se encontraba sentada a lado de Ise Nanao

Detras del escenario se encontraban las parejas listas (excepto Momo y Ggio).

_-_**Ichigo-**chillo Orihime-** estoy nerviosa-**

**-Solo concentrate, ademas recuerda que somos la primera pareja- **La chica pelinaranja sonrio nerviosamente

Todos los participantes sientieron como la atmosfera se tensaba, asi que Rukia hablo.

-**Hinamori Momo-**dijo-**¿Que haces en esas fachas aun?-**

**-Ah, pues...-**la castaña no sabia que decirle a su amiga asi que sin pensarlo dos veces miro a Ggio

-**Ella solo podra ponerse su vestuario cuando la cancion que bailen Ulquiorra-san y tu este a punto de terminar-**

**-Pero que idioteces dices Vega-**reprendio Soi-fong-**acaso no ves que Hinamori se siente incomoda-**continuo señalando a la chica

-**No se preocupe Soi-Fong-san estare bien-**dijo**-ademas no es bueno pelear-**añadio y miro hacia el escenario-**Dejemos esto para despues el concurso va a comenzar-**susurro mientras todos volteaban sorprendidos al ver que Urahara se acercaba

-**Bien, la primera pareja en pasar, sera la de Kurosaki-san-**anuncio al mismo tiempo que los observaba-**¿Que esperan? vayan a sus pocisiones-**ordeno y ambos asintieron

-**Espera Orihime-**grito Rukia

**-¿Que sucede Kuchiki-san?-**pregunto mientras la pelinegra se acercaba

-**Te falta hacer esto-**susurro mientras colocaba en los labios de la pelinaranja un poco de labial-**ya estas-**

La pelinaranja asintio y se fue hacia su pocision mientras que Ichigo trataba de analizar la situacion-**Ve a tu puesto-**susurro Momo y el chico obedecio

Urahara subio de nuevo al escenario-**Comunidad del Elite Karakura School, la primera etapa es el Vals, mientras que la primera pareja en participar se prepara, presentare a los jueces del concurso-**se escucharon gritos y aplausos mientras que a los costados se encontraban Ichigo e Inoue-**Me complace en presentar al primer juez, el director Yamamoto Genryusai, el segundo juez es el delegado del 5° grado Aizen Sosuke, el tercer juez el la profesora de arte Yoruichi y por ultimo el cuarto juez el profesor de musica Kyoraku Shinsou-**todos aplaudieron y entro en el escenario Ise Kotetsu, quien dia una informacin a Urahara y salio rapidamente-**Bien me informan que los concursantes estan listos, con ustedes Kurosaki Ichigo e Inoue Orihime, presentando el tema de Merry go round of life-**anuncio saliendo del escenario

Ichigo e Inoue entraron al escenario y quedaron mirandose el uno al otro, el escenario se ilumino tenuemente y comenzo a sonar una melodía lenta, primero un piano, a lo cual Ichigo hizo una leve reverencia invitando a Inoue a bailar, Inoue finjio dudar pero se escucho en la melodía una flauta lo que hizo que Inoue aceptara, la melodía era tocada ahora por un violin, sonaba lenta y delaica, fue entonces que Ichigo e Inoue comenzaron a bailar valseando por todo el escenario hasta que la musica parecia decrecer donde Ichigo hizo girar a Inoue y esta quedo a espaldas de el, cruzo las manos de Inoue y siguieron bailando, de nuevo la melodía sono rapida, lo que hizo que Inoue re tomara la posición indicada y se alejara un poco de Ichigo, la melodía continuaba siendo un poco rapida, Inoue e Ichigo bailaban como si fueran una princesa y un principe pues acaba vuelta que Inue daba su vestido parecia darle el toque magico a cada paso, e Ichigo hacia que las espectadoras soltaran uno que otro suspiro, mientras que los juces entre si dialogaban, pero aquello sucedia sin que perjudicara a la pareja.

_Ichigo PoV_

La melodía comenzo y mi mente se puso en blanco lo unico que se me ocurrio fue copiar una de las escenas que vi en la película favorita de Yuzu, me incline levemente y extendi mi mano para indicarle a Orihime que era una invitacion a bailar la melodía que sonaba lentamente. Ella parecio dudar pero cuando la introducción de la musica estaba por terminar tomo mi mano, esa era la señal.

La melodía comenzo a sonar pero era tocada por un violin, pose mi mano sobre su cintura y con la mano derecha tome su mano, ella coloco su mano izquerda en mi hombro y su mano derecha estaba entrelazada con la mia, sin mas vacilo, comence a moverme haciendo que ella me siguiera, puede darme cuenta que el auditorio era mas grande de lo que pensaba, la melodía continuaba y cuando sono un ritmo rapido hice girar a Orihime quien quedo dandome la espalda, como tenia sujeta su mano derecha, tome su mano izquierda y quedando estas entrlazadas, asi estuvimos bailando hasta que la musica se hizo algo rapida dandole oportunidad a Inoue de safarse y acomodarse quedado frente a mi quedando un poco alejada, tome su mano y la hice girar, parecia una princesa de esas que bailan con el principe hasta que se tienen que marchar, la melodía pronto culminaria asi que me olvide de toda la gente que nos rodeaba y recorde la coreografia, tome de Inoue de nuevo por su cintura y la acerque a mi, valsee un poco y luego la levante como si de una hoja se tratase y gire con ella, luego la deje en el piso y comenzaos a bailar, cuando la musica se volio intensa, un giro aqui y otro alla abarcabamos cada milimetro de aquel auditorio, la musica anunciaba que se terminaria hice girar a Inoue y antes de que terminara la acerque a mi quedando muy pocos centímetros, como describirlo…ah si…como si fuera a besarla.

_Normal PoV_

El auditorio se lleno de aplausos, y no era para menos, Ichigo el siempre temido Ichigo, habia demostrado que el podia ser tan tierno y amable con las personas, mientas que Inoue habia dejado impresionados a algunos chicos y dejaba en alto como es que merecia tener el nombre de Orihime.

**-Uau-**expreso Urahara entrando de nuevo al escenario-**Son espectaculares, miren que bailar de esamanera, tan…apasionada-**admitio-**pasen por favor a las bambalinas, al final del concurso les diremos sus calficaciones-**

Los chicos caminaron hasta estar detrás del escenario, se miraron y sonrieron satisfechos.

-**Nos ha salido perfecto Ichigo-**

**-Si, y no era para menos-**pauso-**despues de pasar toda una semana ensayando y luego paseando de Boutique en boutique para escoger tu vestido y mi traje, era lo menos que podía esperar-**se quejo

-**¿Por qué te quejas? Ichigo-**reprendio la pelinaranja-**si fuiste tu el que no quedaba satisfecho con el traje-**

**-¿Yo?-**bufo

-**Si tu, por que yo no-**

**-¿Me estas culpando? Orihime-**

**-Umm, dejame pensar-**contesto sarcástica colocando su mano en su mentón**-si-**

**-Hey, dejen de pelear-**sugirio Hirako

**-No te metas-**respondieron al unisono

-**Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san-**pauso Momo-**es mejor que dejen de discutir-**

**-Hinamori-san, aprecio tu preocupación, pero… esto lo tenemos que arreglar Orihime y yo-**

**-Un momento Kurosaki, no le hables asi a Hinamori-**intervino Ggio**- además por primera y única vez usa tu cabeza, alla afuera pueden estar escuchándolos, ¿Qué no les da pena?-**

**-Ichigo, creo que Ggio y Hinamori-san tienen razón-**pauso-**dejemos esta conversación para mas tarde-**añadio Orihime

Nadie mas hablo, pues todos sabían- menos Momo- que el noviazgo de Ichigo y Orihime había empezado de la nada. El ambiente se tenso y todos se sentían incomodos, de pronto entro Urahara.

-**Bien, Hiyori-chan, Hitsugaya-san-**los miro-**ya es su turno-**les aviso saliendo del escenario

-**Bien, no estoy nerviosa-**se dijo Hiyori

-**Si lo estas-**se burlo Hirako

-**Imbecil, cállate-**

**-Umm, no- **

Hiyori estaba apunto de golpear a Shinji, pero Hitsugaya la tomo del brazo y le dijo-**Sarugaki, es mejor que te prepares- **

**-Hmp-**gimió-**yo siempre estoy preparada- **

**-Si tú lo dices-**le menciono caminando rumbo al escenario

La chica lo siguió y se colocaron en sus lugares. La voz de Urahara se volvió a escuchar

-**Bien, a continuacion la segunda pareja en pasar será la de Hitsugaya Toshiro y Sarugaki Hiyori-**el auditorio se lleno de aplausos-**ellos bailaran el Bolero de Ravel-**

* * *

**_¿Les gusto?_**

**_Espero sus review´s con sus criticas constructivas y dudas y una que otra peticion (si quieren ¡eh!)._**

**_Sayonara soshite GAMBARE MINNA-SAN!_**

**_Att: Hinamori-Hitsugaya_**

**_¡VIVA CHAPPY EL CONEJO Y LOS CHOCOLATES!_**


End file.
